<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609385">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ballum week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi has a sleepover at Callum's place with her dad and Callum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway &amp; Ben Mitchell &amp; Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ballum week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, can I sleep over at Callum with you?” Lexi asked Ben when they were walking back from school. <br/>Lexi and Ben had been spending a lot of time learning sign language together. She loved her dad and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. They would watch a sign language show together on the telly. Ever since her dad was almost hit by the car she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. She loved it at Callum’s house, he was nice and she was able to spend time with her dad and Callum. She knew that Callum made her dad happy. <br/>Ben took Lexi home to pack her things. She got her favourite stuffed bear one that Callum won for her at one of the events. She also packed her princess pyjamas and her princess pillow. They all fit in her little suitcase. When she was all packed she took her dad’s hand and they walked together to Callum’s. <br/>Callum opened the door for them, he gave Ben a big hug and kiss and gave Lexi a hug as well. Callum was happy to see that Lexi had the bear that he had won for her. Callum loved Ben and would do anything for him, and he knew that Lexi was part of that deal and he was happy about that. He loved her so much, she was such a bright girl, that could bring a smile to anyone’s face. Callum knew that with the recent trauma that if the two of them can make Ben happy they would. <br/>The three of them turned on the television to watch the sign language show. Lexi had learned a lot of things that she could say to her dad, including more playful words like nutter and beg. She loved spending time learning sign language with them. Callum loved that he learned to sign I love you, every time he signed it to Ben he felt more love for Ben. Ben thinks that he is never good enough, but he is a great dad and being deaf has not taken away from the things that he loves about him. <br/>Today’s words were about food and mealtimes. They learned how to sign the different meals of the day and different important foods. <br/>“What’s for dinner?” Lexi turned and signed to them.<br/>“What do you want to eat?”<br/>“Pasta and cake.” Lexi signed and was quite excited about the possibility of having cake. <br/>While they did not have cake the three of them did make some pasta for them to eat for dinner. It was so much fun to use the new words they learned from the show. The three of them sat and ate their dinner. <br/>After dinner the three of them decided to watch a movie. Lexi picked cinderella and made sure to turn the subtitles on so her dad could read what was happening. She changed into her pyjamas and got her bear and sat on Callum and pressed play. Lexi sat on Callum’s lap throughout the movie, ben resting his head on Callum’s shoulder. <br/>Callum was thinking about how lucky he was. A year ago he was so afraid of who he was and was so deep in denial. Now fast forward a year he had an amazing boyfriend who loved him and he loved back, had his own place, and also got to spend time with Ben and Lexi who were two of his favourite people in the world. There was something special sitting on a sofa in his flat with Lexi comfortably on his lap and Ben resting his head on his shoulder. He felt like he had a family of his own. <br/>Lexi fell asleep during the movie and Callum put her to bed. When he sat back down on the sofa Ben climbed on top of him. Ben gave him a kiss and another one. Things got heated between them. The two of them decided to take it to the bedroom and continue the night there. <br/>In the bedroom, things were very passionate and very emotional. Callum had never allowed himself to get as close to someone in this way before. He was happy that he found Ben, things between them were very real and amazing. <br/>Ben placed his head on Callum’s shoulder after and traced a pattern on his skin. He was writing I love you to Callum. The two of them eventually fell asleep with Callum being the big spoon that night. <br/>Morning came too soon. Callum got out of bed. He saw that Lexi was awake as well. <br/>“Can we make daddy some breakfast?” Lexi asked.<br/>They decided to make some toast for Ben since he loved eating it in the morning. Callum also made some breakfast for Lexi who sat at the table to eat her breakfast. <br/>Callum went into his bedroom with Ben’s breakfast. Ben put his glasses on and his hearing aid in. Ben saw that Callum had brought him breakfast and smiled. He ate the breakfast and kissed Callum in thanks. Breakfast in Bed with Callum, oh how he wished they could spend the entire day in bed. <br/>When they left the bedroom they saw that Lexi was sitting at the kitchen table having finished her own breakfast. She smiled up at her daddy and Callum. Ben went to Lexi and kissed the top of her head. <br/>“Daddy, can we have another sleepover at Callum’s soon?” Lexi asked.<br/>“We can when you don’t have school the next day princess.”<br/>“I love you, daddy,” Lexi signed to her dad. “I love you, Callum.”<br/>“I love you too Lexi,” Callum said and gave Lexi a big hug.<br/>Ben helped Lexi pack up her things so that he could take her back home. It was decided that she could keep some of her things there for future visits. <br/>“I’ll see you later, love ya,” Ben said and kissed Callum goodbye as they left. <br/>They definitely should have more sleepovers in the future. Ben hopes that one day he will have a home where he could live with both Callum and Lexi, have his family all under one roof, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>